His Butler: Dark
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Ciel's nineteen already. His life continues, but not very to his liking. Male X male warning.
1. His Butler: Dark

It was a cold winter evening. The wind was merciless, howling like an injured wolf, spinning in white whirls of snowflakes. The windows of the Phantomhive mansion were glowing with warm yellow light into frozen dark gardens.

Sebastian, as elegant and perfect as always, was dusting the books. He already did so today. Twice. But all the work around the house was finished and he didn't want to just sit and do nothing. He was _always_ doing something; his hands were never idle, never resting. What is the point in resting, when he's a demon, after all.

His Master, Ciel Phantomhive, entered the room. Sebastian looked at him.

_My, my. Come to think of it, he's the same as when he was thirteen, yet he's different. He turned nineteen two weeks ago, and it seems to me that every his birthday he becomes more bitter. And darker, too. But his soul, for some reason, is still as pure and rare as a diamond. _

"Sebastian, what are you staring at?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I got lost in thoughts."

"Whatever."

"You seem troubled to me, my Lord. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ciel looked at him. His dark blue eye darkened even more. "Lately, you've been a thorn in my eye. We have avenged my parents a long time ago, I was expecting you to fulfill the contract – and yet, I still have to wander around with you folowing me as my second shadow."

Sebastian smiled secretly, but he didn't answer. He knew that his Lord wasn't expecting the answer anyway.

The young Phantomhive frowned a little. "I can't stand it. Not today. Get out this instant."

"As you wish," answered the demon silently and he left.

The frown on Ciel's face didn't disappear. He mumbled: "Ever since Lizzy disappeared, he's somehow more irritating. And his presence unpleasant, too."

Ciel looked at the ceiling, thinking of Lizzy. She was crazy, and when they were kids, she loved him. He didn't expect much from this, because he was _sure_ he'll die soon. But Sebastian broke the contract and talked – _talked! - _Ciel into making a different one. That time, it didn't look that bad, considering the situation. But as his life continued, Lizzy fell in love with somebody else, that Jonathan or whoever he was; Ciel was quite happy for her, and so they cancelled their engagement.

She's already married Jonathan and she was expecting a child. They, Lizzy and Ciel, remained in touch through letters, but they almost stopped seeing each other. She became surprisingly serious, too. Good for her, but boring.

Ciel became kind of lonely, and that black-coated monster fulfilling every his wish for some reasons that remained secret... Even worsened the situation.

"What's his deal?" whispered Ciel silently. Come to think of it, he never asked his butler directly, because he feared the answer. He never forgot about Sebastian being a demon – evil, selfish, cruel being. How did he, as a butler, benefit from this relationship?

_I really do need someone to accompany me, and it would be best if it were a human. A woman, to be exact, _thought Ciel to himself. He looked out of the window, and though there was still a winter storm, he closed the curtains. Then he quietly locked the door.

There. Now he can...

The young Earl slowly pulled down his pants, as if he were afraid of making a noise. He really was. To think of getting caught while masturbating... by Sebastian... _Ew._

He was actually quite proud of how he was able to hide the fact. Obviously, not even the demon knew. The masturbation was for him a good way to get rid of stress, and it was more enjoyable than getting drunk. He closed his eyes and slowly began to caress his manhood.

For some reason, it was not as good as usual. Ciel frowned and tried a little different movement. It got better, but not much.

"Honestly, my Lord, you suck at this."

"Wha- SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian was suddenly standing behind him. He smiled and turned off the lights. "This way it will be easier for you to enjoy it, my Lord."

"What the hell, Sebastian? You're not supposed to be here, not now!"

"I know that for these past six years you've been wondering why did I talk you into changing the contract... I'll tell you why."

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and put it on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Just helping you, my Lord."

Sebastian's arms carefully embraced and lifted Ciel's body. The young Earl realized how weak he is compared to Sebastian; even though he struggled, he wasn't able to do much. Sebastian laid Ciel into his bed.

"No no, my Lord, don't get up. You've showed me how bad you are at something, and I must correct it. It doesn't just go for dancing and playing the violin."

"Sebastian, I'm pretty sure you noticed that I am a heterosexual!"

"Of course I did, my Lord. But..." Sebastian kneeled over him and leaned closer. Then he began to fondle his Master's chest. "I want you. Not only your soul, my Lord. Everything. And if there is someone who's supposed to dirty your shining, white soul... it has to be me."

"So that's why..."

"Yes, my Lord. Now, shhh." He licked Ciel's lips and gave him a deep, long kiss. Ciel's eyes opened wide in surprise. He felt a soft touch on his leg, moving up, so he struggled, but Sebastian didn't let go of him. His long fingers gently began to caress Ciel's penis over the silk of his underwear.

Ciel finally managed to free his lips. "Sebastian, you idiot!"

"Why do such beautiful lips say such rude things," smiled Sebastian at him. It was not a nice smile.

"Do you think I am a girl?"

"Of course not, my Lord."

"Let go of me, you fa-AH!"

"My Master..." Sebastian smiled again. "Promise me that you won't keep on fighting, and I won't tie your hands to the head of your bed."

Ciel didn't say a word.

"Oh, very well then, I see you're as proud and stubborn as an Earl should be. But..." He grabbed Ciel's arms with his left hand; his right hand loosened his necktie and wrapped it around Ciel's wrists.

"There we go. I didn't tighten it much, so if you don't move a lot, it won't hurt."

"You hypocrite."

Sebastian smiled and licked Ciel's ear. He gently bit the earlobe and moved to Ciel's lips again. While giving him a french kiss, he purposely pressed his Master's nipples.

"Mmf!"

And again. Sebastian continued rubbing them. He gave Ciel another short kiss and then he moved down a little, licked Ciel's neck, circled his Master's nipple with a tongue, bit it softly... and moved downwards again.

"Gnnnngh... S-Sebas... No!" moaned Ciel, when he felt Sebastian's lips _very close_ to his little special place.

"I think it's 'yes', my Lord."

"S-Shut up and let go-oh..." The demon's tongue tickled him... and made him as hard as rock.

Sebastian decided to remove Ciel's pants completely. "Shhh," he said again, when Ciel started cursing him.

"What a smooth skin..."

The demon locked Earl's lips with another kiss and pulled down his gloves. Kneeling over Ciel's legs, he began to stroke Ciel's "gentleman".

"Sebastian, don't! I-I'm no gay, I tell you!"

"But you're getting pretty hard down there, my Lord."

"Tsk."

"No worries. I'll make you unable to even utter a word. I'll show you..."

He spreaded Ciel's legs. "... what does _lust_ mean."

Sebastian opened Ciel's mouth forcibly and put his finger inside. Thanks to Ciel's tries to curse his butler, it got wet with saliva.

"Now... this."

With one hand still stroking Ciel's pride, he slowly poked his forefinger inside. Ciel screamed loudly with anger... and pleasure. He didn't want to admit it, but Sebastian's hands were easily able to drive him crazy.

"T-This isn't what was that place made for," Ciel wheezed, but Sebastian only smirked and pushed his finger even deeper.

"Gah!"

Sebastian put on a vile smile and licked Ciel's manhood. His warm, wet mouth embraced it, driving Ciel even crazier.

"Aaaa... Ah!" Ciel couldn't hold it anymore – he came into Sebastian's mouth.

The butler pulled a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and spat Ciel's semen into it.

"You know, my Lord... You are the only person in my whole life who can make me hard even if I don't wish for it. Which means..."

Ciel watched Sebatsitan's silouette, as he pulled his pants along with his underwear off. "Don't panic, my Lord. One finger didn't prepare you in the slightest, but believe me, in the end, we'll be both enjoying it." He put down his coat and his white shirt too, which made him completely naked.

"What the FU-"

Sebastian lifted Ciel's hips a little and said: "You need to relax now, my Lord. If you don't relax, it will hurt you."

"Sebastian, dammit, stop! Don't you dare – how did you even get that idea?"

"Woud you rather give me a blowjob, my Lord?"

"Screw you," hissed Ciel.

The demon smiled. His eyes began to glow, when he slowly penetrated inside. Ciel screamed. It really hurt, every Sebastian's move was painful. Ciel's insides thightened, so it became even worse for the poor Earl. Though he tried to clench his teeth, he wasn't able to. His gasps and silent moans were making the demon even harder.

Ciel gave up on fighting – and the pain almost faded. It even turned into pleasure. It was disgusting for Ciel to think like this, and when he realized it, it annoyed him.

The demon speeded up and gritted his teeth, trying to last a little longer. His Master's gentle and tender body, helplessly lying on the bed in front of him, was turning him on too much. He came inside Ciel – a fraction of a second after Ciel cummed on his own naked chest.

The butler untied his Master and lifted him. "I'll wash you, okay, my Lord?"

"Whatever."

"May I ask a question?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you order me to stop? I can't disobey if you do."

"Well... I kind of liked it."

Sebastian smirked.

"But that doesn't change the fact I am a heterosexual!"

"Of course, my Lord. I know. I just wanted to be your first."

"Wha- You perv."

"Anything you say, my Lord."

"Hrmpf." The Phantomhive Earl closed his eyes for a while.

"Sebastian, this is an order: don't you dare to do this again... if I don't expressly ask you to."

_As if you'd ever ask me to do this again, my Lord,_ thought Sebastian. "Yes, my Lord."


	2. His Butler: Darker

**OK, guys, I admit, I didn't want to continue that story **(His Butler:Dark)**, but it just somehow happened, so don't blame me. I don't even know if I'll write another chapter to this one.**

_**EDIT: I'm very, very sorry, I had to do some changes. Now this story is put together and still will continue... I guess.**_

* * *

It was six in the morning, Ciel was sitting in his chair, feet on his desk, playing with a pen. He knew he should be doing his paperwork, but that day, he just didn't feel like it. Yesterday evening, something unbelievable and embarrassing has happened. Because of that, he didn't want Sebastian touch him at all, so he got up by himself and managed to dress up without his butler's help. Though it took him some time, he did his best to look perfect, so he'd avoid Sebastian's hands refining and correcting Ciel's outfit.

"My Lord, it's time to get up- ah. Good morning." Ciel grinned, seeing demon's surprised face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sebastian. The tone of his voice didn't sound any different, like yesterday has nothing happened. As if Sebastian didn't fuck the brains out of his Master.

"I think I need a wife," answered Ciel. His voice didn't shake a bit, but it cost him a lot of energy.

Sebastian smiled. "Do you want me to search for a woman suitable for you?"

"It's not a bad idea, do it."

"Master? I thing you need a haircut. Your hair's grown too much again."

"I think I'll let it grow more, Sebastian."

"As you wish. Would you like to have a breakfast?"

"Bring me something."

"Understood." He closed the door, leaving Ciel alone.

"What an idiot you are, you dirty crow," the Earl whispered. "My ass still hurts. I hate you, got it? I hate you. Don't you ever dare to do something like that again. If you do, I'll make you to do the worst things that will come up to my mind. Such as brushing the teeth of all homeless people in London." He frowned. "And I'll never masturbate again."

In a few minutes, Sebastian was back. "The Earl Grey tea and a cheesecake with blueberries."

"Where did you get blueberries? It's January. Wait, nevermind, don't answer. I don't want to know."

Sebastian bowed to Ciel. He watched the Earl eating the cheesecake for a while, then he said: "If you don't need me for now, I'll take my leave."

"Whatever, get out," answered Ciel without even looking at his butler.

The demon smirked, knowing that he won't have to be away for long. He left; while closing the door, he started counting. When he's reached eleven, he heard a noise from Ciel's bedroom. _Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fif-_

"Sebastian!"

_Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen._

"Se-Sebastian! Come here!"

He opened the door. "Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel was blushing, his eyes glistening. "What did you do to me, you dog?"

_Damn, he's pretty sharp. Even if he's in this state, he immediately realized the reasons._"Nothing much, really. It's just an aphrodisiac. You know, that fruit is in some countries very forbidden because of its effect."

"You bastard, so if I forbade doing _that_,you came up with something that'll force me to allow it?"

"You're right, my Lord."

"If I knew you were a gay, I'd rather let you eat my soul."

"Well, now you're wrong for once, Master. I'm not a gay. This has nothing to do with homosexuality nor heterosexuality. It only means that my desire for you is absolute, without exceptions." Sebastian leaned closer. "Besides..." his lips were just a few centimeters from Ciel's ear. "You were adorable yesterday, my Lord."

"Shut the hell up."Ciel was breathing heavily. His body called for something, and he knew it. They both knew it. The young Phantomhive's lips slowly opened. "S-Sebastian... I'll let you do what you want. Just this time. But from now on... you mustn't give me anything that'd make me cancel my words. Got it?"

"Understood, my Lord."

"Very well." Ciel closed his eyes, waiting.

"My Lord, if you want me to do something, you must say it. If you won't say it, I mustn't do anything."

Ciel's blue eye looked at him. He took of his eyepatch. "Sebastian... Do whatever you like with my body. Just this once. I can't stand this anymore."

Sebastian's smile was almost nightmarish. "Yes, my Lord."

He lifted Ciel and put him on the bed. "My, my. Someone is pretty big down there."

"Shut up. You are, too."

"Shhh, my Lord. Close your eyes. Enjoy it."

Ciel obediently lowered his eyelids. He felt Sebastian stripping him, and he gritted his teeth. All the effort he put into dressing was wasted. He heard Sebastian pulling down his gloves. _Goddamnit. I can't resist. Screw this butler and his low, bestial desires._

"No worries, it'll be fine," whispered the demon softly. His hand began slowly moving upwards, met Ciel's crotch, then went higher, over his naked tummy, his nipples and neck to Earl's lips. "You're truly wonderful, my Lord." His thumb gently touched Ciel's mouth, then the butler kissed his Master. Long, deeply, hungrily, ambitiously. His tongue conquered Ciel's mouth in no time and made him... dominated. Sebastian, knowing this is probably the last time, decided to give Ciel the deepest of pleasures.

Still kissing him, the demon loosened his own necktie. Then he pulled away, noticing that his Master's looking at him, and carefully took his clothes off.

Ciel's eyes widened. _Did I really have __**this**__ inside of me yesterday? Just how did it fit? Isn't it impossible? Well, I guess that explains the pain..._

"Don't worry, I'm not putting it in yet," Sebastian smiled. "You said I'm allowed to do anything I want with your body. Thank you for that." He made Ciel sit up and forced him to open his mouth. "Just try it. I know you're not experienced at this, and you don't need to. It's just that I dreamed of this for a long, long time."

Ciel was disgusted, but that feeling was swept away by the unwanted excitement. He carefully embraced Sebastian's pride with his warm, soft lips. It was too long for him to handle, but he tried to go as deep as he could.

"Unnh... Try your tongue, too," said Sebastian. Ciel followed his words. The demon clenched his teeth. "Ah..." _This shouldn't be possible! I'm a demon! I'm the one who should make others feel like this! _"Gah... How... how... This can't be happening..." _And my Master... How can you be so good at this? I know you have never experienced this before. _"Mm..." The demon gently stopped Ciel. "Okay, now let me please you too, my Lord."

Ciel laid down and looked at Sebastian, a little surprised because Sebastian didn't cum yet, but he wanted Ciel to stop already. Sebastian smiled and hugged his naked, warm body. His arms reached behind Ciel, one embraced him and the other slowly moved downwards. The demon grabbed Ciel's ass and smirked when Ciel bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Would you mind lubricating it for me a little?" said the butler huskily and put his fingers to Ciel's mouth. Ciel licked them multiple times with eyes still closed.

"U-unh..." Ciel moaned quietly, when Sebastian penetrated inside with two fingers. "N-N..." He clenched his teeth.

"No, my Lord," whispered the demon. "I want to _hear_ you. I know you'll come very soon because of that fruit... And I want to hear you and see your face expression when it happens."

Ciel gasped when Sebastian forced another finger inside. "Ah-ah... Damn..." He turned his face away, but Sebastian's hand grabbed Ciel's hair and turned his face back. He cummed at their naked bodies.

Sebastian let go of him and looked at him. "My Lord, even as an adult, you're still so fragile and delicate as a flower," he whispered. "Let me relieve all the effects." He gently cleaned Ciel's body with a towel.

"Where did you get the towel, dammit?"

"I was prepared for something like this."

"Just how many of the fruit did you put in the cake?"

"I think it was exactly a double of a normal amount, my Lord. You need one more orgasm... And I'm still unfinished. Lick it again, my Lord, so it can go in easily."

"Whatever." Ciel's warm, wet mouth embraced Sebastian's manhood again. The demon licked his lips. Ciel turned his back to Sebastian and bent over. "Hurry up, idiot. If you intend to put it in, do it before it gets dry again."

"Understood."

"Gah! Can't... Can't you... be more... care... ful?"

_Why is he so hot? Why... His gentle body is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm sorry, my Lord. I can't be more careful; it's your fault for turning me on so much. I want you to understand..._

"Mmmmf!"

"Ah... my Lord..."

"Sss... Be care-ah!"

"I'm sorry, Master... I can't handle it... I have to come..."

"M-Me too..." hissed Ciel.

* * *

The Phanhomhive Earl was lying in bed, covered in their semen. "Are you gonna leave me like this or what?"

"Of course not, my Lord. I'll wash your body as gently as I can."

"Good. And after that you'lll start searching for a wife for me. Got it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And don't you dare to ruin this."

"As you wish."


	3. His Butler: Black

**Sorry, I had no time to write because of school. Now I'm back for a short while. Let this be a blessed time ;)**

**I'm pretty sure that in this chapter won't be any actual sex, but please, read it anyways. (I mean, don't tell me that you thought that Ciel has nothing else to do.) :D**

* * *

It was a beautiful April morning. Some unspecified birds were tirelessly singing (and making similar noises) in the garden since 3 AM.

The Phantomhive Earl was walking down the staircase, when he almost stumbled on Marlene, who was kneeling and mopping the stairs.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked. Then she remembered something. "A postman has brought a letter that's for your eyes only, or so he said." She handed it over to Ciel.

_A woman's handwriting... and a **perfume**? Who the heck would nowadays use a perfume on a letter? Plus, the scent is terribly sweet. _"Okay, thank you. I'll read it later." He turned away and went to the garden, leaving Marlene alone.

The spring was really beautiful. Ciel, even though he would never admit it, liked those late spring mornings, birds, flowers... and stuff. It was somehow refreshing and it provided him a break from the demon's darkness, surrounding and covering him like a heavy blanket.

Ciel looked around to make sure nobody's watching, and then he disappeared from the main path; he went to his favourite nook in the garden. There was a strong, lone tree, and Ciel found out that he can hide in its branches and is not visible from the outside. He put the letter between his lips and climbed up. The weak spring sun gently caressed his slightly pale skin.

Ciel opened the letter.

_" Dear Phantomhive Earl,_

_it's a great honor to be invited to a dinner. _

_I never expected something like this from you._

_I thank you and I happily accept your invitation._

_Sincerely, Jeanette Dawning, Countess "_

What was missing in her words, was clearly contained in the scent of the perfume she used.

"Well, well. I didn't really expect Sebastian to follow this one wish of mine, since he's so obsessed with me. It took him quite a long time, though."

"Excuse me, my Lord, do you have a minute?"

"God damn it, Sebastian! Don't shock me like that, you twit! I've almost fallen down!"

"I would catch you. Do you have a minute?"

"Well, fine. What do you want?" Ciel jumped down. "How did you know where to look for me, anyway?"

"I know everything about you, my Lord."

"Is that so? What is the colour of my underwear today, then?"

"I'm sure it's the color of night, my Lord."

"Tsk. This is what I hate the most - I feel like being watched all the time. Do you watch me even when I go to the toilet?"

"Of course not. That would be inappropriate."

"What did you want?"

"First, I'm pretty sure you already know that, but... A lady is coming for today's dinner."

"Yeah, I know. How do _you_ know, huh? I think you haven't read the answer."

"You're right, I haven't read it... But I can easily tell by the amount of perfume covering the letter."

"Meh. I tell you: if this evening will be spoiled because of something you did or will do, I'll reconsider having you here."

_Oh, you won't, my Lord. I know you very well and I can clearly tell that you'd be lost without me. I won't change my plans; you'll see._ "Understood."

"Oh, and make sure the dinner will be prepared in time."

"Certainly."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. I was asked to inform you about a certain series of robberies."

"Is the Scotland Yard helpless again?" sighed Ciel.

"Yes. They are unable to find any clues leading to the culprit. The last robbery has occurred last night and was the fourteenth in a row. It's likely that it's been all done by the same person."

"And? Have you found something out?" asked Ciel. He was purposely walking a little faster than the demon, so that his butler was behind him a few meters.

"Yes. The stolen things are usually of a low value, and the person only does places that he finds," Sebastian smiled, "challenging."

"And that means...?"

"One of those buildings is the Royal Castle. And, the Scotland Yard's Headquarters? Among them, too."

"Any others I should know about?"

"It'd be better if we used a map, sir. Most of them are nobles' residences, and they're not being chosen randomly."

"What are you aiming at? Get to the point."

"From all the information I've gathered so far it seems like our mansion is next."

Ciel stopped on the top of the staircase. "Let's go to my office. You'll show me the map."

"Certainly."

They entered Ciel's _office_, as he refered to the space in his room where was a big desk, chair, bookcase and tons of solved paperwork.

Ciel unfolded the map. "Explain."

"Would you mind if I use a pencil?"

"No. Just move on."

"As you can see," Sebastian began drawing lines and circles in the map, "if we connect it like this, we can clearly see the robber's route. Next, he should continue like this... and we're the only noble family in this location."

Sebastian was standing right behind the Earl's chair, explaining the situation.

"How do we know it's the same person?"

"The same signs of breaking in. And, he leaves a childish note."

"A note?"

"_V was here and wasn't captured._"

"So this V is doing this because of entertainment and the feeling of danger and adventure."

"Most likely."_ Oh my, I am standing __**so**__ close to him. If I leaned down a little, I would feel his warm breath on my cheek. Though I had him twice, it only deepened my hunger. I haven't even **touched** him since then; he was carefully evading any physical contact, thought I haven't tried anything. _

Sebastian looked at his Master. _He's lost in thoughts now, maybe if I am gentle..._

Sebastian carefully took Ciel's hair in his fingers and made a braid, then he tied it with a black ribbon he pulled out of his pocket. He wished for this ever since he noticed the increasing length of his Master's hair.

Ciel didn't even look up when he said: "That's as far as you go, got it?"

Sebastian just shook his head and started gently rubbing Ciel's ear, then he leaned closer; his fingertips ran over his Master's belly and stopped in Earl's crotch.

"Sebastian, would you do me a favor?" whispered Ciel softly.

"Certainly, my lord. Just say it," answered Sebastian, surprised a bit because he didn't expect Ciel's protective ice walls to melt like this.

The young earl took a deep breath. "Come closer..."

The butler leaned down. Ciel grabbed his head and put his lips to his butler's lobe.

"Stop touching me, I told you I am a heterosexual, dammit!" he yelled right into his ear.

The demon stepped back. "My deepest apologies. I don't know what was I thinking."

"I don't even WANT to know what were you thinking," said Ciel with a wry face. "Leave this room. _Now._"

"As you wish." The demon quietly left.

He sure made Ciel angry, but the Earl was now thinking about something else.

"So, you're playing a game, V? Let's see if you can win against the master of games."

The mirror on the wall was reflecting his face. "I don't like to admit it, but this braid suits me. Damn that demon, seriously. I look a bit girlish, but the eyepatch covers that fact. With this, I look... _cool._"

He turned to the window. _To think that his longing for me is stronger than my direct order... This could get damn dangerous, I must be careful. I should never let him to do that in the first place. I wonder if he felt like this when I was a child, too. No way, that's utterly disgusting. That time, when he said "I want you," I felt like being devoured. Damn him, damn it all. _

Ciel shook his head. This is not what should be worrying him now. There's a robbery... and a visitor.


	4. His Butler: Crimson

**Here we go again. I was asked for update. ;)**

* * *

The sun was setting and the Phantomhive Earl was sitting in the garden, enjoying the last rays of light. He didn't have to be cautious now, because Sebastian was making dinner and so he had no time to be around his Master.

Suddenly, Marlene appeared. "Young Master, Finny said that he saw a carriage coming this way. It should be here in fifteen or twenty, twenty fife minutes."

"Oh, is it this late already? Thank you, Marlene." _I'd better get dressed before I run into Sebastian. I don't want him to 'help' me._

"My Lord, you need to change your suit," appeared the demon out of nowhere.

_Oh __**damn**_** it!** "Shouldn't you be making the preparations for dinner?"

"Everything is done already. I'm one _hell_ of a butler, after all, I'm never idle."

"Whatever, let's go."

"You're so cold, my Lord."

"Am I supposed to be any different to you? I'm _your Master,_ after all." _And I'm pissed off, too._

"That's right. And because I am your _loyal_ servant, I shall help you with changing. I will help you with anything, anytime."

Ciel didn't say anything and let the butler follow him into his room. It wasn't like he wanted Sebastian to go, but he didn't feel like repeatedly telling him to not follow him... but for some reason, maybe because they said in those short sentences so many double entendres, he felt like being touched. No, not touched. It was like Sebastian's eyes and words were trying to strip Ciel's body and shroud it into a burning veil of sin. The demon didn't even try to hide it. To Ciel, it was as clear as today's morning, but anybody else can't figure it out. Thankfully.

They entered Ciel's bedroom. His clothing was already prepared, too. Ciel forced thoughts about what is Sebastian picturing out of his head and took off his vest.

"I'm glad you didn't unweave your braid," said the demon suddenly.

"Hm." Ciel started pulling his pants down. When he put them over the chair, he froze. _Sebastian was not behind me just a __fraction of a second__ ago!_

One of the demon's arms gripped Earl's chest, with his free hand Sebastian went under the underwear and grabbed Ciel's naked butt.

"Master... We have still about twenty minutes... We can do a lot. Are you sure you don't want to..?" he added, when he saw Ciel trying hard to free himself. "Are you _sure_..?" he whispered. His thumb stroked Ciel's ass, the four remaining fingers approached his testicles.

"Hnn-S-Sebastian, let go. God _damn_, I forbid you to do things like this!"

Sebastian didn't answer. The tip of his thumb entered the "forbidden" place.

"Let go of me, you damn crow! I'm going to feel awkward! Don't you realize..."

No answer again. Sebastian closed his eyes; his face expression reflected in the mirror was unreadable. Ciel gritted his teeth. "Sebastian! This is an order! Don't touch me like this, not now, not **ever**, **EVER** again!"

Sebastian released the Earl. Ciel jumped away from his butler, watching him carefully. Surprisingly, the demon was blushing, and seemed... nervous? _Just where is his sophistication?_

"I... I'm sorry, my Lord. I was unable to control myself."

"Are you an idiot? Look, I'll just get dressed and pretend that nothing happened."

"Understood. And... thank you."

"Humph."

Ciel let the butler help him. Then he left his room and went downstairs, just in time to welcome the carriage.

A grey-dressed butler opened the door.

"Sebastian, what's the meaning of this? Just what did you do again?" asked Ciel quietly.

"I assure you, this is not my doing," whispered Sebastian.

The person inside was apparently a man. He stepped out. On top to that, his japanese facial features could not be overlooked.

"Good evening, young Earl. My deepest apologies. I know you were expecting my niece, but she was transported to hospital."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"She broke her leg, because she was doing something that's a lady not supposed to do," answered the man with a dismissive tone. "My name is Okazaki Nobu. It's nice to meet you. If you want, consider this a business meeting."

"I see. Welcome, then," said Ciel. Then a thought came up to his mind. He looked at Sebastian and said quietly: "Hey, if V appears, secure him and lock him somewhere. I want to question him later."

"Understood," whispered Sebastian.

"Sousuke, don't forget the package," said Okazaki.

"Sir."

Sebastian looked at the Okazaki butler. Something was odd; he was obviously an European, and the name Sousuke didn't match him at all. His blonde hair were straight, he had a ponytail and green eyes. No beard, and a chain earring from the ear tip to the lobe. He was very slim, but he didn't look weak nor fragile, and his stance and face expression didn't tell anything about himself or his thoughts, just that he's purposely inferior to his master. Just like Sebastian.

They went to the dining room and began to eat. "Sorry that we have only european food, I wasn't expecting a Japanese."

"I don't mind. My niece is a half-breed, half English, half Japanese. By the way, young Earl," said Okazaki, "my butler has brought some of my sketches. I made them in my spare time, and I think some of them can be used in your Funtom company to make toys."

"May I have look?"

"Sousuke."

The Okazaki butler handed the papers to Ciel.

"This is truly awesome! Sebastian, I'm sure I'm not going to need you in a while. This will take a little time, so you may leave."

"Thank you."

Sousuke whispered something into Okazaki's ear.

"Sure. Don't waste your time, though."

Sousuke nodded. He caught up to Sebastian and whispered timidly: "Please, would you show me the... restroom?"

Sebastian looked at him and a vile idea came up to his mind. "Of course. Follow me."

They left the dining room. Sebastian led Sousuke to the toilet and waited outside. When the Okazaki butler washed his hands and wanted to go back, Sebastian grabbed his shoulders and pressed him to the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sousuke tried to fight. He was really good, but not as good as a demon. They ended up on the floor.

"Listen, boy," said Sebastian. "It's likely that you're going to stay overnight. And I want you to do a favor for me. Nobody else must know."

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to have sex with my master."

"Wait... what?"

"You heard me. Look, I want to convince him that he's actually gay. And you could be able to do so, because you're a real cutie."

"And if I don't?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed. "I could eat your soul."

"You're an akuma... I see. I will fulfill that one wish of yours."

Sebastian let him to get up; he even gave him a hand. "Remember: it's a secret!"

"I'm not going to brag around about this."

"Good."

Sousuke turned away and went to the dining room. He leaned to Okazaki and started whispering. When he eventually stopped, Okazaki was smiling. "Okay. I allow it. But nobody else must know your... _secret._"

"Understood, Okazaki-sama." _I didn't tell him about Sebastian being an akuma, but... how should I make the Earl to sleep with me? Oh, wait. I know._


	5. His Butler: Yellow

**I realized that I write the chapters shorter and shorter; I should be really more careful about it. **

**And by the way, though the previous names are pretty obvious, you could find this one a bit unclear, so I'll explain. **

_**Spoiler alert!**_** Yellow is in my country the color of jealousy. Sebastian is going to be jealous! :D**

_**Plot twist warning.**_

* * *

"I noticed that you avoid even looking at you butler," said Okazaki later, when he and Ciel were playing chess. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes... He annoyed me today. I don't want to see him unless it's necessary." Ciel moved his knight.

"In that case, we could swap our butlers for a time being."

"Like Sebastian working under you and Sousuke serving me? I kind of like that idea. Sebastian, get over here."

Sebastian stepped closer. Ciel grabbed his necktie and pulled it down, making the demon bend over. "Did you hear it? Until sir Okazaki and I agree on the opposite, you're _his_ butler. Got it?"

"I understand." _My Master, you will be surprised of how will the boy serve you. I think I won't see it when it happens, but I really look forward to your reaction. _He looked into Sousuke's eyes when they were changing their places behind their masters' back. Sousuke's left corner of his mouth lifted slightly upward. Sebastian smiled, too.

"Checkmate. It's 21:21 now. Would you like to settle it with a last game?"

"No, thank you. Let's just say that we're equal," answered Ciel. "It's way too late. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to my bed."

"Of course. Thanks for the match. Enjoy your sleep, young Earl."

"Right back at you. Good night."

Ciel left, being followed by Sousuke. They went to Ciel's bedroom. Sousuke helped Ciel from his clothes. When Ciel turned to his bed to take his pyjamas, he heard a rustling noise. He looked behind and his eyes opened wide in shock. This resembled a certain situation too much. Sousuke took off his coat. When he stepped closer, the Earl stepped back.

"Don't worry. It's okay."

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Ciel. Now he had nowhere to go, there was a bed behind him. Sousuke tumbled him on the white sheet and pressed his wrists into he pillows. Although he was not a demon, Ciel couldn't move at all, though he tried to put up a fight, to free himself.

Sousuke leaned very close to the Earl; his blonde hair tickled Ciel on the neck. "Please, don't make a fuss about what I'm going to tell you," he whispered.

Ciel, because he had no other option, closed his eyes and said quietly: "Okay, what else can I do."

Sousuke smiled and began whispering: "First of all: Sebastian's watching through the keyhole, so don't do anything that could seem suspicious." He kissed Ciel on the forehead, on the nose and on the lips.

Ciel turned his head away from the door and whispered: "This is his doing, right?"

"Yes. He forced me to do this." The Okazaki butler bit Ciel's earlobe.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Sousuke smiled and began whispering again. "And I know that it would feel embarrassing if you were raped by a man. But you don't have to worry."

Sousuke's tongue entered Ciel's mouth gently. After the kiss he took off the string that held his hair together. Their faces disappeared behind a golden curtain.

"You won't have sex with a man... because I'm a female."

Ciel wrinkled his eyebrow. "What?"

"Exactly. There's no way that a girl could be a butler, right? This was a solution."

"I never had sex with... somebody like you," said Ciel. He changed the second part of his sentence, because he _heard _ that somebody was behind the door. _This could be a way__ to make that raven angry,_ he realized.

Because she wasn't holding him too tight, he freed himself and turned their positions. She didn't expect it, but she smiled.

_I need to find out if is this really a girl or not. She seems way too flat to be one. _Ciel leaned closer and gently caressed the belly of hers. His hand moved down and ended it's way between her legs. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _So it was true. Oh God, I'm in a bed with a woman for the first time...  
_

She bended her knees and got up; then she sat on the table and smiled. "Shall we have fun?"

Ciel followed her, he grabbed her shoulders and said: "Very well. If you ask for it..."

He enclosed his lips to hers to kiss her, and she whispered: "Just remember, he mustn't find out."

"I know." He kissed her deeply.

She bent over, hands on the desk. Ciel carefully pulled her pants down, just a little, and licked his lips. _So I have to make it look like I enjoy having anal sex with a guy. Heh._

The door opened. Sebastian was standing there, shocked, sad, offended. "Just why, my Lord... Why is he allowed to do this and I am not? Why are you willing to make love with him and not with me?"

Ciel sighed and wore a bathrobe, but he didn't tie the belt. "Sousuke" fixed her pants and sat on the desk. She was blushing.

The Phantomhive Earl turned to Sebastian. The bathrobe was revealing most of his body, and Sebastian's eyes glistened when the demon saw his master like that. A certain feeling began to spread all over his body. _Damn, am I going to have to **masturbate** after seeing him? This is bad; my physical body took the control over me. I guess. Or maybe it's because this is my Master... I don't know, I've never felt so confused._

"Well," said Ciel, "because what you did is called a _rape._ And because I am not your sex toy. And because somebody like you isn't even supposed to say words like _love_. And now," the Phantomhive Earl smirked, "get out and don't watch me. This is _kind of_ personal, you know?"

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish." He turned to leave, but before he closed the door, he added: "Can I talk with you about something tomorrow?"

"I don't mind. Now, leave." He started ignoring his butler, stepped to the Okazaki butler and kissed her, knowing that this is a very, very cruel thing to do, considering the demon's yearning. After he heard the door click, he smiled.

"That was mean."

"I admit it; but you don't know what happened here. Several times." Ciel laid on the bed and looked on the ceiling. "He raped me. He stained my pride, and that hurts much more than the rape itself." He realized what he just said, and so he added: "And don't you dare to tell it anywhere. It would ruin my reputation and my life."

She came closer and sat next to him. Her forefinger ran over his chest. "I won't tell anyone. Why would I? I don't enjoy watching other people suffer."

Ciel looked at her. "Hey, what's your real name?"

"I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you," she smiled. Ciel watched her, as she took off her shirt.

"Why is your chest bandaged? Are you wounded?"

"No, that's not it," she shook her head. "It's to suppress... those. You know." She started unwrapping her chest. Her cheeks turned rosy when she turned to the Earl. "We could continue what we started..." she whispered.

He looked at her. "I never had sex with a woman before," he said timidly.

"Well, I can teach you... a bit," she answered.

Ciel took off the bathrobe, Olivia also stripped herself. They both were blushing when their bodies touched. "Shall I take advantage of that you're hard?" she said.

"It sounds like you were taught to say something like that. Like you don't mean it."

"Well, I can't fool you, can I?" she sighed. "You're right. See, I'm probably much more experienced than you, because being a butler is not my only role. But because it's only with master Okazaki, I don't mind."

Ciel hugged her naked body. "Sorry, but I don't understand. And maybe I don't even want to understand, since I am not a girl. Olivia, you came here to sleep with me, and now we're only talking and doing nothing. I'm sure that if you keep on talking, I'll lose my erection." He looked into her eyes. "Do you want to do it, or not?"

Her face turned reddish. "I..." Ciel felt her warm breath on the curve of his neck.

"I'll take it as a 'Yes', okay?" he said. His left hand caressed her hair, while the other one grabbed her butt. "You know," he said, "I think we'll enjoy it."

The Earl kissed Olivia, then he licked her ear. His tongue was playing with her earring for a while. Ciel stroked her breasts gently and slowly moved down. He wasn't completely sure how to do it, but if he was able to arouse a demon, why not a human, right?

His soft, wet tongue reached her special place. He licked her clitoris. Olivia trembled, as he continued on licking her there. She squeezed the white sheet and moaned quietly. After a minute or maybe sixty-five seconds, she whispered almost inaudibly: "Don't wait. Please... just put it in."

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to make it longer, but I find it kind of boring, not sure why. Maybe Sebastian's absence? Hmmm... A small change in plans.**

* * *

After the sex Ciel covered Olivia's body with a blanket. She fell asleep immediately. Ciel looked at her. _Maybe it's very difficult to be a butler of a demanding master. She looks like she hadn't sleep enough for ages. For some reason, I feel a bit guilty for what I have done to Sebastian. Plus, though this felt much better than a sex with a male, I feel like I'm cheating on him, and I detest this kind of feelings. Because he was the first person to fu... to make love with me, this seemed inappropriate. I'm still angry about that he raped me, but now I also feel sorry for him. God damn it.  
_

He got up and wore his pyjamas. Then he turned the light off and opened the curtains to make sure he'll wake up at the sunrise. Then he went to the bed and laid next to Olivia.

Trying not to feel the guilt, he fell asleep. Who knows what will tomorrow bring?


	6. His Butler: Ruby-red

**Okay, the last one sucked, seriously. I mean, it was important to move with Sebastian's and Ciel's relationship a bit, but I never expected it to be ****_so_**** boring. And please, if you didn't notice up until now that I might be a little crazy, I warn you: my plans with Ciel aren't very nice. He would kill me if he could (so if I disappear all of a sudden, ask him about where my grave is). I ****humiliated**** him and I will continue doing that. Poor him. Really.**

**A few weeks have passed after the Okazaki's visit, by the way.**

* * *

The sun was setting and covering the whole land in red rays of light. In the gardens of Phantomhive mansion, there was a nightingale singing his song and bringing nostalgia to the Earl.

"Beautiful, isn't it," said Sebastian, who appeared behind Ciel.

"Very." Ciel's eyes were glistening, as he was looking into the red solar disc, disappearing behind the horizon.

_I wonder what are you thinking about, my Master._

"I want to talk with you," said Ciel out of the blue.

"Any time, my Master."

"Let's go inside."

"Certainly."

The demon followed his master to the hall. When was Ciel going up the staircase, he said: "You know, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Is is possible that you are becoming a human?"

"No, my Lord. But it's possible that I am being controlled by my current form. The morphological field usually takes over the mind and soul. If I changed into a cat, later I would run around the mansion and meow, because my mind would adapt to the body shape."

"I see. So if you are in the human form, it means you are beginning to have... human needs? Like eating or sleeping?"

"My need of eating hasn't changed; I can and want only to eat souls. But lately, there have been times when I felt a little tired."

Ciel opened the door of his room. "Is there any way to avoid it?"

"Yes, I would have to devour a soul... I'm getting weaker, little by little."

"And does that mean I am in danger? Will you eat my soul?" Ciel sat on the desk.

"No, my Lord. If I did this, I would kill you. And I don't want you to die yet."

"Could it be... is this a fragment of a human feeling? Do you feel for me?"

"I told you before, I long for you. I always wished that you were only, only mine. Your soul, your mind, your body, your feelings... Now I know that I want too much, but I can't help it."

"Putting that aside," Ciel looked at him, "can't you eat some other souls?"

"Like forming some side, small and quickly done contracts? Only with your permission. Though the souls of others are, compared to yours, like the water and wine, my Lord."

"At least you'll stay sober. I allow it, but you must tell me beforehand."

Sebastian was silent for a moment, then he asked: "My Lord, do you remember our contract?"

"Of course I do."

"We agreed on that I can have one wish that you mustn't say _no_ to."

"Yes. Have you made up your mind?" asked Ciel, though he feared a bit what will the demon ask for.

"I have."

"Well then?"_ This is probably something improper, if he's hesitating. _

"I wish for that once in every three months, there will be one night, from the sunset 'til dawn, when you will belong to me. This will go on until you find a wife."

Ciel looked at him, shocked. Not because of the request itself, he kind of expected something like this; but of the way Sebastian put it.

"And I mustn't refuse... Oh God, I have been so, so foolish back then."

"Or rather, you _can_ refuse, but I don't have to obey. Not even if it's an order."

"Yeah, I know."

"Today is the fifteenth of May. Did you know? In the Tarot cards, fifteen is the number of the Devil."

The sun has already set, and dimness filled the room. The demon leaned closer, and looked right into Ciel's eyes. His eyes started glowing scarlet. "I like that number, therefore I'd like to make this my _special day._"

"What? Today? Now? Here? No... no-no-no-no-no-no. Don't be crazy. Because I'm not gay, I have to prepare for it mentally..."

"You are not gay?" The demon interrupted him. "You had sex with Sousuke, and I know you enjoyed it."

_Oh right, he doesn't know about Olivia... And I promised not to tell anybody._

"You hurt me badly back then, my Master, are you aware of that?" whispered the demon. "If you thought that I have no feelings, because I am what I am... You were wrong."

"You were the first one to hurt me," whispered Ciel, but Sebastian noticed the tone of guilt in his words.

The Earl turned his face away, because he started feeling uncomfortable under the glowing look of Sebastian's eyes. He felt the demon's breath on his cheek. It gave him chills. _He's doing this on purpose... I know he doesn't even need to breathe._

"Master..." Sebastian whispered. "... the dinner will be served in five minutes." He turned to leave, leaving the young Earl in the room.

"Damn you," Ciel hissed. He stood up and went to the dining room.

"Why this unhappy face expression, my Lord?" Sebastian was standing there, putting the meals on the table.

"You know exactly why. On the other hand, you are suspiciously happy."

"Of course I am. I already have my _plans._"

"Can you please talk about this _after_ dinner? I want to enjoy my food peacefully."

"My apologies."

Ciel ate the food with a frown on his face and in the slowest way he could. Sebastian's presence felt suddenly so unpleasant and frightening, he wanted to scream. _Is there really no way to avoid it? Do I have to... _He was thinking frantically, trying to find a solution, a way from this maze. This was a labyrinth and inside was not Minotaur awaiting him, but a beast of much worse kind - hungry, perverted, lustful demon, not feeding on flesh, but on innocence and pride. Ciel gritted his teeth because he realized that he lost in this game.

The knife tinkled on the plate. The dinner was over and Ciel realized that his pride will shatter for good this night. He got up without even looking on Sebastian, grabbed a bottle of wine and was about to leave. Sebastian put his hand on his shoulder. "That's a no-no, my lord. You must stay sober."

Ciel looked at him with a blood-freezing look, gave him the bottle and left, slamming the door.

"What happened to young Master?" asked Mey-Rin.

"He lost a game against me, and is angry because he promised to play one more with me," answered Sebastian with a smile. "Would you be so kind and cleaned the table without breaking anything? Good night," he said and closed the door.

Ciel was standing by the wall, his arms folded on his chest, eyes closed. Sebastian smiled and lifted him. "Hey, put me down," Ciel demanded, but Sebastian only smiled.

"You know already, my Lord, you belong to me tonight. I won't let you go... but I'm glad that you didn't try to run away."

"I'm not stupid. You would find me in no time."

"That's right." Sebastian opened the door with a kick, then he put Ciel on the bed and went to lock the door.

"Now, my Lord, close your eyes for a while..."

As he said it, Ciel felt his eyelids closing. _What? A hypnosis..? _He fell unconscious.

"Awake, young Master."

Ciel opened his eyes, noticing that his eyepatch is gone. He realized he's tied to bed and can't move... and is fully naked. He couldn't even look at his body, he had something like a collar around his neck, that made him unable to move his head. He knew about his nudity only because he felt a breeze on his skin. Sebastian appeared in Ciel's field of vision. He had no shirt on, and probably no other clothes, though Ciel couldn't tell for sure, because he didn't see the rest of his body.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ciel, trying to make his voice not to shake.

"You said that you're not my toy. I will convince you about the opposite." He leaned closer and whispered: "You also said that you despise homosexuality... Does it mean that if you were a woman, you wouldn't be so unhappy about me having sex with you?"

"How should I know? I'm not a female."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that fact."

"What do you mean?" asked Ciel, suspecting the demon of something unpleasant. Sebastian smiled and untied the collar, then he made Ciel look at his body.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Ciel.

"Now, young Earl, you became a Countess. Congratulations."

Ciel was frightened when he saw it. His body was literally replaced with a feminine body. "Just how did you do this? Is this some kind of a sick joke?"

"I'm a demon, nothing is impossible for me. I will change you back if you wish for it," smiled Sebastian.

"Damn right I do! Give me my body back!" _Oh God, even my voice is girlish!_

"Very well. I don't mind, I like you either way... but this way we're going to have a homosexual sex again. Are you okay with that?"

"Dammit, just make me a guy again! This is even worse than being raped by someone of the same gender!"

"Fine. I will transform you back. But it was fun to see you struggling in terror, knowing about your helplessness and trying to understand the situation."

"You filthy raven. Just change me back."

"But _of course._" He laid his cold hands on Ciel's naked, soft skin. His eyes glowed and Ciel felt chills running down his spine. When he looked at his body again, a sigh of relief left his lips. He was male again, which was now both good and bad.

"Well, my little princess, close your eyes."

"Why would I?"

"Because..." Sebastian's tongue licked Ciel's lips and found it's way inside Ciel's mouth.

"Mmmf!" _Sebastian, don't... please, don't..._

* * *

**To. Be. Continued. ;)  
**


	7. His Butler: Purple

**Hey. I think this is the last chapter, I can't go on. The spring of my ideas ran dry, the hills of my imagination aren't as high as they seemed to be. Sorry if you liked that. Maybe, if somebody asks me to, I could write another, different story... but this one is over.  
**

* * *

_Sebastian, don't... please, don't..._

"Are you afraid?" whispered Sebastian huskily.

Ciel didn't say anything, but the demon sensed his fear. The first time Ciel could use his eye if he wanted, and the second time he was drugged and so he didn't really care _and _he still could use the eye, but now his fate was at the mercy of his butler._ Sebastian doesn't have to follow my orders, because this is a part of our contract. Dammit._

"I see now how stupid I was," he whispered, when Sebastian sat next to him and began playing with Ciel's hair. "I should have never allowed you to touch me this way."

"It's true that I probably wouldn't come up with this wish if I weren't allowed to touch you back then," answered Sebastian. He seemed to be lost in thoughts for some reason; his eyes weren't glowing and he was looking at Ciel without any particular face expression.

"What are you looking at? If it's true that you want me so badly, then do it. What's the point in waiting? Don't you realize how embarrassing this is?"

"Embarrassing?" The demon's voice sounded slightly surprised. "Do you consider this an embarrassment? And what is so embarrassing about it?" He leaned closer. "You being naked? Your helplessness? Me touching you? Or this..?" Sebastian's tongue, way longer than any regular one, opened Ciel's lips slowly, softly, and went inside again.

"M-m!"

When Sebastian let go of Ciel's mouth, the Earl panted. "All... all of that!" he finally managed to say. "Can't you just do it as fast as you can? I don't want to do this for hours."

"No, my Lord, I can't. You know," the bed moved a little as the demon kneeled over his master, "I'm sad. I'm longing for you," his thumb touched Ciel's lips, "I want to explore every tiny bit of your body, visit every place and search for its mysteries and unrevealed beauties," Sebastian's palm moved to youth's ear, "know all the pleasures your body can offer..." He looked straight into Ciel's eyes, distant just a few centimeters from his face. "But you wouldn't let me. You are cursing me, calling me perverted and filthy." He sighed and hugged Ciel closely. "I feel confused; I've never experienced something like this before. And so..." He bit the skin on Ciel's neck gently. "Until you find a wife, I want you to belong only... _only_ to me."

Ciel's eyes looked on the ceiling. _Does he realize he just confessed to me? Well... more or less. _

"I don't know what love is," whispered Sebastian, "but I'm sure that what I feel is very similar to love. I'll make love to you... in my _own_ way."

Ciel clenched his fists. _This confession cannot be rejected. I know that. But I feel like I'm going to scream; I know about his hunger, his craving. _"S-Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"I guess there's no avoiding it, so I beg of you... don't do anything too... possessive. Please."

"This is the first time you said _please _ to me... But I'm not sure if I can fulfill that wish of yours. I can hardly control myself, seeing you like this." His eyes met with Ciel's. "I wonder... should I change your body again? Or should I give you the demon's fruit and fully enjoy your arousal? Or maybe, should I break you and make you beg for orgasm?" Sebastian's hand moved down Ciel's back and grabbed his ass. "I won't do any of that, if you promise me that you won't resist."

"I can't promise that to you. I can promise I'll try not to struggle much, but I can't help it."

"Very well." Sebastian untied Ciel's legs, but he gave him back the collar, so that Ciel wouldn't see what is Sebastian going to do.

"Wait..." Ciel gasped, when he felt Sebastian's fingers on his nipples and the demon's breath in his hair. "Wa-Ow! Wait! Are you gonna eat my ear?"

"I would if I could," mumbled Sebastian. His wet, hot lips clinged to Ciel's collarbone.

Ciel's legs were pulled further apart, and Ciel felt his arousal grow as Sebastian's long fingers started playing with his pride.

The demon looked at his master after a while. Phantomhive's cheeks turned rosy, his breath got heavier, his eyes were glistening as if he had a fever, his clenched fists were shaking. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid to look at what's happening. It's not like he could see it anyway.

Sebastian licked his lips. His wet mouth embraced Ciel's member tightly.

"M-Ah!" Ciel moaned. "Your... your tongue is way too inquisitive... How... how dare you?"

"I'm just trying to turn you on. And see? It was a success."

"Tsk... Ghn."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hips and lifted him so that he was almost upside-down.

"What are you..."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I mean... Aiee!" Ciel's face turned reddish, as he was ashamed by the sound of his voice. Sebastian didn't even let him finish his sentence. He was clutching Ciel's legs and holding the Earl so that he couldn't move at all; when the demon's manhood penetrated inside, it made him squeak like a girl.

Sebastian smirked. "I thought you were a man. How did you make that sound?"

Ciel gritted his teeth and didn't say anything. Sebastian smiled smugly and bit his upper lip, as he managed to cram the entire length of his cock inside.

"Aiééé!"

"Oh, I see, this is how."

"N-No! Don't! Sebastian!"

"You sure do have a lovely voice... It's making me harder..."

"Sebastian! Please. Please! _Please!_" Ciel had forgotten about being proud, and being the Earl. He only begged Sebastian to stop. "Please... It hurts!"

Sebastian ignored his cries for mercy, but he grabbed Ciel's member and began to stroke it.

"Hn-No... No..." Ciel's eyes widened when Sebastian filled his inside with hot liquid.

Ciel's eyes got wet when he also came. The butler looked at his master's face and was shaken when he saw a single tear run down the Earl's cheek. He untied the youngster, but it was already too late to save the situation. Ciel curled up and hid his face, trembling. Sebastian had no idea what to do; he never expected it to turn out like this. He didn't ever think that he'd make Ciel _cry_.

"Master... Master..." he whispered after a while and hugged the Earl carefully.

"You broke me," the Earl said dully.

"Master, I..."

"_I don't want to hear your excuses! YOU KILLED MY PRIDE!_" Ciel yelled at his butler.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian squeezed the fragile body of his master in his arms. "I never meant to harm you."

"Air," Ciel gasped. When Sebastian realized that he squeezed Ciel too much, he loosened the grip a bit. "I'm sorry," he said again.

The young Phantomhive looked at the demon and wiped his eyes, then he frowned. "Sebastian Michaelis." He took a deep breath. "You... are... such... an... i... di... ot!" With every syllable received Sebastian one slap right in the face; then he was pushed away.

"I guess I deserved that. But it's good to see that your pride is back from the dead."

"Tsk."

"But you know, my Lord..." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulder and his eyes shone with crimson glow, "... the night's not over yet."

"Give me a break."

"Sorry, but I don't feel like it." The demon pushed Ciel back into the pillows and laid down on him. "We don't have to make love anymore... The touch of your soft, warm, naked skin is enough for me."

"Make _love?_ Don't be ridiculous! It was a foul rape!" Ciel struggled, trying to free himself. Vainly; Sebastian was too heavy. "Plus, it's damn weird to lie in... in our semen."

"I understand. In that case, we'll have sex one more time, then I will let you bathe and in the meantime, I'll change the bedding."

"No, wait!"

Sebastian shook his head. "Could you please at least pretend that you aren't breaking our contract?"

"I'm not! My words won't have any effect on your actions-"

"Shhh." Sebastian kissed Ciel again and felt him tremble. Ciel managed to turn his face away. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered.

"I have mixed feelings, my Lord. I want to please your body, but if I do that, I'll violate your mind. And if I only please your mind, I can't do the same with your body. I don't know what to do." He wrapped his arms around Ciel and turned around with him. "I long for you, my Lord. Please, let me willingly do it once more. I don't want you to get hurt again, but if you refuse, I will do it against your will."

"_Sebastian. _You are a pervert. A gay and a pervert." Ciel frowned.

"No, my Lord, I am a demon. And I yearn for the soul that is the most important part of my contract. Therefore," he licked Ciel's chin and lips, "I'll ask you once more. Will you let me in?"

"That's a horrible way to put it." The youngster sighed. "Because you will do it no matter what I say, and only because of that - I choose the lesser evil. If you promise me that you'll be gentle."

"But of course, my Lord. That's the word I've awaited so long."

_I just told him to be gentle. I just told him to be gentle. Why did I...? Am I willingly becoming his toy or what? _Ciel looked at the ceiling.

"If you're now questioning yourself, I assure you, your decision was only logical."

Sebastian turned around again so the Ciel was under him.

"Mine. All mine. You," he leaned closer and whispered, "you are _all mine._"

* * *

**The end, probably. I guess.**


	8. His Butler: Scarlet

**A'kay, fine. The last chapter. No more from now on.**

* * *

The demon's words gave Ciel unpleasant chills.

"Do you wish for something special, my Lord?"

"Just don't be rough and do it as fast as you can."

Sebastian smiled. "It's impossible. I will be gentle, or I will be quick, but I can't do both at the same time."

Ciel put on a face of a cornered prey. "You said that you're a demon and so nothing's impossible for you."

Sebastian's smile vanished like the morning mist. His eyes were suddenly very, very cold, as well as his voice. "I'm in no mood for your little games. Don't think that you can avoid the sex by using distractions."

_I didn't know that his eyes can glow blue,_ realized Ciel, but because he was unexpectedly scared, he didn't say a word; he only gulped and closed his eyelids. He heard Sebastian whispering: "I _could_ show you hell. I _could _fuck you to death. I decided that I won't do it, and I'll give you pleasure instead. And you, you don't even realize that your body, soul and life are completely in my hands now." The demon sighed. "But, I can't kill you even if I wanted to. There's something that prevents me from doing so. Something strange, freezing and burning deep in my chest. Every time I see you, it hurts, especially when you're not fully dressed."

"Because you're all wrong here," mumbled Ciel very quietly, but his butler heard him.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, surprised.

"What you're describing is a feeling that humans call _love_. Even if you... we both thought that demons can't feel it, apparently, you can." Ciel looked at Sebastian, because he wanted to see his reaction.

"_Love._I like the sound of it." Sebastian glanced back at Ciel. He kissed the youngster passionately and whispered: "I love you, my Lord."

"Don't say it like that-ow!" Ciel tried to say, but the demon interrupted him by biting his lip. The Earl tried to free himself using his tongue, but Sebastian captured the muscle in his mouth.

Silence filled the room like a heavy blanket, as none of them could say a word.

Sebastian finally let go of Ciel's mouth; a string of saliva remained between their lips. Ciel breathed heavily, trying to get back the oxygen he was suddenly lacking.

"Are you trying to kill me? I couldn't breathe at all!"

"Hush. I will erase all of your complaints." Sebastian was holding Ciel's arms to prevent him from resisting; he kissed the Earl on the neck and began to suck Ciel's skin.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a hickey! I'll look like an idiot tomorrow!" Ciel struggled while trying to ignore Sebastian's thigh forcing itself between his legs.

"We'll keep it covered until it disappears. No worries."

"Tsk." Ciel looked away and closed his eyes, as the demon's fingers slowly went down Ciel's spine. He knew where are they headed to, and gritted his teeth when Sebastian's forefinger touched his...

"I feel like a girl when you're doing this," said the youngster discontentedly, but he rolled his eyes and licked his lips when Sebastian's fingers hit his prostate.

"Nonsense. I could change you, though, if you'd want."

"Oh, not that again-ack!"

"I love this fragile, innocent-looking body of yours, and that face you make when trying to hide your pleasure," whispered Sebastian, and there was it again - the hunger in his voice, as black and vast as the universe, so cold that it burned. Ciel reflexively tried to push Sebastian away; for a short moment his fear took over him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you... tonight," Sebastian said and pulled his fingers out.

"Gah!"

"Kneel, my Lord."

Ciel did so, knowing that he doesn't have the choice. "Open your pale, beautiful lips and let me enter... my _Master,_" said the butler, and there was a thorn of irony in his words. Ciel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm just glad he didn't say something like **'Good boy'**_.

"If you put your hands here," Sebastiand's hands grabbed Ciel's wrists and put the Earl's palms on his hips, "it will be easier for you."

Ciel opened his mouth and allowed Sebastian to put his manhood in. Using his tongue, he knew he's driving the demon crazy. Suddenly, an idea had come up to his mind. His left hand moved a bit and grabbed Sebastian's buttocks, then his finger slowly found its way inside. Now it was Sebastian who opened his eyes wide; he never expected Ciel to do this.

The butler gritted his teeth and tried to last a bit longer, but what Ciel did has put him somewhere where he never expected to get. It caused him even pain when he attempted to hold it in. His hand clenched Ciel's hair, as he came.

Ciel coughed, smirking. "What an explosion."

Sebastian carefully wiped Ciel's face. "How did you come up with that idea, my Lord?"

"You were the first one who came up with it."

"True."

"But you know, I didn't expect you to almost drown me."

Sebastian's fingers grabbed Ciel's chin, as he leaned closer and looked straight into the youngster's eyes. "I apologize," he whispered and kissed Ciel.

Ciel pulled away.

"Oh right, I promised you a bath, didn't I?" smiled Sebastian, he lifted Ciel's naked body and sighed. "You know, I wouldn't hesitate to do it once more. But," he said when Ceil took a breath to say something, "I know, it was a promise. And I don't want to lie to you, see?"

He entered the bathroom and Ciel gasped, when he saw that the bath was ready. "How did you..?"

"I'm a demon, remember? I can do anything." He carefully put Ciel in the water. "Enjoy bathing on your own, my love..." He turned away. "... while you can. I'll be sure to join you later."


End file.
